All I Want For Christmas
by Lady Silver1
Summary: The Ducks are vacationing in the mountains, could there be a holiday romance blooming amongst the ice and snow? Better late then never eh? hehe ... Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey everyone! The fan-fic bug has bitten me hard; I'm trying my hand at an idea that's been kicking around in my head for a while. You'll have to put up with me for the first chapter, I want to get all the descriptive stuff out of the way so I can get on to the important stuff. This is a total warm-fuzzy fluff piece, created mostly for me and the only other active Mal/Wing fan I know of, Darkness Queen, lol. I'll probably include some Duke and Tanya too, so don't worry, I know a lot of people like to see them together. I know it's a little early for a Christmas-related story, but by the time I get around to that part of the story it may BE Christmas for the rest of us. Thanks so much for your input Jess, it really means a lot! So sit back, relax, give a good stretch, and I hope you enjoy, 'cause here we go . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, as you're all aware . . . blah blah blah . . .  
  
Snow began to settle back down around the wheels of the Aerowing as the engines cut. The blessed silence of the snow-covered mountains greeted the Ducks as they alighted from their ship. Silent, until the youngest Duck took up his non-stop chatter once again.  
  
"Can you believe it guys? I mean, two weeks without Phil! Two weeks with zero publicity stunts! Two weeks to do nothing but sleep in, have snow ball fights, ski, anything!"  
  
His teammates shared a glance and a collective chuckle, rolling their eyes. His youthful excitement was catching however; each of them had plans for this getaway. They had planned it for months and this was a well- earned vacation. Wildwing shook his head as he watched his younger brother dance in a circle, kicking up snow in his excitement. He was glad to see him happy, the whole team was happy; it had been pretty touch and go there a year ago. Dragaunus had finally been defeated, but his downfall had not gone as planned. They had tracked down the Raptor and a fight had ensued between the Ducks and the Saurians, but there had been some damage to the ship. The lizards had gotten scared when it became apparent that they were rapidly losing, as usual, but when they tried to escape in the Raptor there had been too much damage and it exploded, destroying both their enemies and their only hope of getting back to their beloved and much-missed Puckworld. It had been pretty rough on them but they had not given up hope, and Tanya worked endlessly to figure out how they could jump dimensions.  
  
He stepped off the ramp, taking in what was before him and nodded his approval. The structure in front of him, nestled in the mountainside, looked just as they had designed it. Yes, it was perfect. They had been sorely in need of a place to get away, so pooling their earnings they chose a location and designed their retreat. They had easily agreed that they wanted snow (Anaheim, while nice, was seriously lacking in that department) so they looked elsewhere. Standing two stories high, it still retained the look of a log cabin, promising warmth and comfort to the weary team. Though they had not seen the interior, they had spared no expense and he knew it would be modern and comfortable inside, just as they had wanted. He nodded again. Perfect.  
  
Wildwing laughed as he ducked just in time to dodge the snowball Nosedive had thrown his way. He was about to retaliate when he saw that someone else had already done so, apparently an unsuspecting Mallory had been Nosedive's first victim. She had tossed him face-first into the snow and was now sitting on his struggling form. There was no heat to her retaliation, as there sometimes was, for this time she was laughing, just as ready to let go as the rest of them.  
  
"Alright Mallory, I think he's learned his lesson," he said chuckling, "we have a ton of things to move in here, let's all grab an armful and go see how it looks inside."  
  
Nosedive sprung up as Mallory released her prey, none the worse for wear, and started grabbing duffels and boxes with the rest of them. Each was as excited as the others, like kids at Christmas. In fact, this was almost a giant Christmas present to themselves, for in a week's time it would be that most-looked forward to human holiday. Wildwing smiled when he thought of what he had planned for the rest of them. So proud at how they had handled themselves after the disappointment over not being able to go home, he had decided to take the opportunity to reward them each with a gift. The boxes he carried with him to the front door contained his purchases, carefully selected in hopes of making it's recipient happy. He glanced down at the seemingly innocent box on top of the pile he was carrying. He had big plans for this particular gift, and was glad everyone was too distracted to notice the holes cut into the sides near the top of the box. Smiling both in anticipation of playing Santa and in seeing their new home away from the Pond, he and the others hurriedly followed Tanya as she unlocked the door and led them inside.  
  
They jostled for the best position, but as each finally looked up they were stopped in their tracks, all chatter dropping away. It was stunning. They were in a large entry-way, in front of them was a huge, gorgeously designed staircase leading to the second level where their rooms were located. To their left was a large doorframe leading to the living room and jaws dropped at the fireplace that ran the length of one wall. Chairs so big and comfy you could lose yourself in them were placed in front of the fireplace, in perfect position to warm up after being outside or curling up with a book. A thoughtful worker had placed logs in the fire just waiting for someone to strike a match. As one, their heads collectively turned to the right and they took in the kitchen. It had been painted in soft, warm colors served to highlight the beauty of the butcher- block tops for the island, counters, and table for six. At the back of the house they knew they would find the work-out room they hadn't felt they could completely do without, and off the kitchen would be a large mudroom to store all their outside gear and equipment. Polished wood flooring ran under their feet, and here and there were cheerful area rugs to keep them warm. The ceilings had been kept low to preserve that cozy, cabin-y feel, and warmly stained wooden beams crossed above their heads. Duke's low whistle was the first sound to disturb the silence.  
  
"It looked great on paper, but dis is fantastic!" came his distinctive New York-ish accent.  
  
With a smile, their leader announced, "Troops! Move in!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mallory trudged upstairs for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"Why did I bring so many clothes?" she muttered to herself once again. "Oh well, at least no one can say I'm under prepared."  
  
Topping the stairs, she looked to her right at the sliding doors that led out to the second floor balcony. An overhang sheltered it from the worst of the cold, but what held her attention was the large, inset Jacuzzi steaming gently in the centre. Steps leading progressively deeper into the water promised a very relaxing experience. Smiling in anticipation of when she'd get to try it out, she continued left down the hall. She passed Nosedive's room, suppressing a laugh when she remembered something Wildwing had told her. Upon finalizing the architect's plans, Wildwing had noticed the size of the entertainment system Nosedive had ordered. Unbeknownst to Nosedive, his room was now soundproof to the rest of the house. As far as she knew he was likely already holed up in there with his video games and music, ruining his eardrums and not theirs for once.  
  
Next were Tanya and Grin's rooms. Their doors were closed also, but this was because they had flown back to the nearest town to stock up on groceries. Passing the bathroom she and Tanya shared Mallory reached her own doorway, but movement in the room across the hall caught her attention. Toeing open the half closed door, she peeked inside.  
  
"Wildwing?" she called.  
  
Just as she looked up, he quickly hid behind his back what he had been looking at and tried not to look suspicious. Recognizing a secret when she saw one, she eagerly pounced.  
  
"Hey! What's that behind your back?" Approaching nearer, she tried to circle behind him to see. He only smiled and continued to keep his front to her.  
  
"A surprise," he said.  
  
"I like surprises," she quipped, as her attempts to peek kept failing.  
  
"If it wasn't supposed to remain a surprise for a while I wouldn't have hidden it behind my back, now would I?" he teased right back.  
  
Scowling in frustration, she tried another tactic: distraction. "This is a really nice room." And it was, now that she had taken a moment to really look. Too tall for a queen, Wing had to go with a king sized bed, and he had chosen a plain, dark navy duvet. Hunter green, white, and black accents were scattered around the room, contrasting nicely with the light pine all his furniture was constructed from. Not taking his eyes from her as she had hoped, he continued to smile that mysterious smile.  
  
"Thanks. I like it too."  
  
She tried to peek behind him one last time, but the large box she was holding slowed her down. Recognizing defeat as he easily sidestepped her, she gave in. He laughed at the glare she sent his way as she left the room. He thought he heard her mutter something about clothes as he gently closed the door behind her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner that evening consisted of pre-made pizzas, for no one felt like putting much effort into the meal. They spent hours sitting around the table, telling jokes and sharing their favourite memories of Puckworld from before they knew each other. Tired from the long day, they soon decided to call it a night. Wrapped in a towel, fresh from her shower, Mallory padded softly into her room as she dried her hair. Pulling on panties and her favourite camisole, she smiled as she always did when she saw the words on the front that were written in bright red lettering: 'Heaven doesn't want me, but Hell's afraid I'll take over!' Snuggling under the deep red duvet that somehow didn't clash with her hair, she took in the room before her. She absolutely adored it, the oversize furniture, the darkly stained wood, the deep reds, everything. In two words it was plush and sumptuous. Too tired to rise to close the heavy drapes that would have surrounded her bed like a cozy nest, she closed her eyes.  
  
Several thoughts floated through her mind before she drifted off. The first, was how darn happy she was feeling. The five ducks she shared this house with were no longer just her teammates, but her family. The transition had been gradual, but now she could not imagine her life without them in it. This thought led her to zero in on one particular team member. Just what was Wildwing hiding in his room? And what did that look she kept seeing in his eyes lately mean?  
  
TBC. . . Any comments are welcome! : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: . . . blah blah blah . . . they're not mine, don't sue . . . blah blah blah . . . The revolution will indeed continue Jess, we'll win 'em over one way or another, lol. A big shout out to DQ for her input on this, you were such a big help! *glomps* Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I love hearing back from readers! I'm sorry this took so long to be posted! One more big stretch, and here we go again . . .  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
Like clockwork, her military habits kicked in a half hour before dawn. Mallory's eyes cracked open scant centimeters above the coverlet; she had burrowed underneath in a warm little ball overnight. Almost purring in contentment, she gave a monster stretch and prepared to greet the day. Crawling to the end of her bed she got up and walked quietly over to her dresser, pulling on the first thick sweater she could find and the most comfortable pants she had. Everything was quiet as she emerged from her room, as usual. She was always the first to rise. Preferring the cool grayness of the weak morning light, she passed right by the light switches and padded barefoot into the kitchen. As a treat she skipped her usual cup of coffee for her favourite hot chocolate, it had the sweet taste of white chocolate. Relighting the huge fire to bring some warmth to the house, she pulled a chair up to the window and watched the sunrise, sipping her chocolate. She stayed there until she heard the first faint stirrings above her head. Mallory smiled in anticipation; she had a surprise for them this morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Duke stumbled back out of the bathroom in his boxers and robe, still half asleep, but the aroma of coffee met him at the door. This got him considerably more awake and he followed his nose downstairs. Knowing it was likely Mallory who had gotten up before him, he started to speak before he reached the kitchen.  
  
"Mal Mal sweetheart, you're my . . . hero?" His voice rose as he stopped, disbelieving, at the sight before him. The table was brimming with delicious-smelling food, coffee was perking, and Mallory was standing in front of the stove, competently flipping pancakes and keeping an eye on the scrambled eggs and bacon. She turned to smile at him, expecting and enjoying his confusion. "Morning Duke." He stood there, scratching his head, completely speechless. "Hungry?" she asked.  
  
"You can cook?" he asked as he finally found his voice.  
  
"Mmm hmm" she replied as she added the steaming, fluffy eggs to the plate piled high beside her.  
  
"Since when?" he asked rather accusingly.  
  
"Oh years ago," she said distractedly as she popped down more toast. "It was the only condition my mother gave my father when he wanted to put me into training for the military. Mom managed the mess hall at the base we were stationed at and she wanted to still be able to spend some time with me, being her only daughter. She taught me all she knew."  
  
He wasn't finished yet. "So we've been putting up with Grin's tofu, Tanya's disasters, and take-out for all this time, and you can do THIS?"  
  
Rather sheepish, she tried to make light of the situation. "Well, adversity builds character, so I've been told."  
  
Too hungry and pleased at the surprise, he couldn't stay upset any longer. He was still curious, however, at her reluctance to reveal her talent.  
  
"C'mon, why did ya keep this a secret?" he asked as he piled his plate high, practically drooling, and sat down. She grimaced; she had hoped, rather naively, to avoid this conversation. Oh well, she thought, she did sort of owe them an explanation.  
  
"Well, it's complicated, and I admit straight up that my thinking was a little warped on this one. When we first became a team, my objective was to establish myself as a serious fighter purely focused on our mission. Food, or good food, wasn't the issue. Once we had settled I just found I wasn't comfortable revealing myself. Last night when we were all sitting here talking like the oldest of friends I realized that by holding back something that was important to me, I wasn't being true to everyone, and this got me thinking. It was time to put myself out there. So here you have it, this is me." She turned her back, uncomfortable with revealing so much.  
  
Floored for the second time by her this morning, Duke was oddly touched, and stunned that she had confided in him whereas she had never done so before. The old Mallory had no working knowledge of a kitchen, nor would she have ever spoken so candidly. His fork finally found his mouth, and he melted along with the food.  
  
"Sweetheart, we could forgive you for anything after this. Will you marry me?" he asked straight faced as he took another mouthful.  
  
Thankful for being brought back into familiar territory, she smirked as she fell back into the routine.  
  
"In your dreams, L'Orange."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tanya was the next to arrive, followed shortly by Grin and Wildwing. The delicious aromas floating though the house had everyone waking in a hurry, except for Nosedive, but nothing ever woke him up anyway. Each showed their disappointment that she had hidden this from them, but all cares dissolved as the feast in front of them was hungrily devoured.  
  
After the meal, Tanya stayed to help Mallory clean up while the others went off to plan their day. Putting away a plate, Mallory turned to her,  
  
"So Tawny, want to go shopping with me today? I saw that big mall in town when we flew overhead yesterday."  
  
"Uh, actually, Duke asked me if I, uh, wanted to go skiing with him. I'm sure he meant to ask everyone, so why don't you come with us?"  
  
Having forgotten she was on a mountain, Mallory had not considered this option, but found it to be more desirable.  
  
"Hey, that sounds great! I love to ski! Thanks for the invite," she said, smiling broadly, "I'm in."  
  
The girls spread the word to Wildwing and Grin, but of the two only Wildwing wanted to go. He decided to try and get his brother to surface to get him outside for the day. The task was easier said than done, however. He walked into Dive's room and found him sprawled backwards on the mattress, drooling onto the comic book that was open beside him. Wildwing tried and tried to wake him up, but after five minutes of being told to "Go 'way Mommy, jus' five mo' minutes . . ." he'd had enough. Standing back, he shouted in his leader-voice:  
  
"LET'S GO TEAM!"  
  
Well that worked. Nosedive was instantly out of bed and searching for his puck launcher.  
  
"Where is that scum! We'll get him this time! Where is he? I . . . huh? WING! I told you not to do that!" Nosedive rubbed his eyes blearily.  
  
"I had to do something Dive, it's too nice a day to be sleeping. You already missed the breakfast of the century and this day's too great to waste indoors. Why don't you come skiing with us?" Wing asked.  
  
Normally Dive would have already moved on from any slight, but this time he was rather miffed. He had been fooled with that one too many times. He sat back down and said rather sulkily:  
  
"No. I'm not coming. I'll find something here."  
  
"Oh come on baby bro . . ."  
  
"Nope, I'm stayin'."  
  
Wildwing looked at him sternly as if he wanted to say something rather parent-ish but decided to drop it. "Fine," he said, "stay here then. We'll be out having fun." Wildwing turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As ideas began to form, Nosedive chuckled and muttered: "Oh don't worry bro, I'll have fun too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Duke seemed oddly confused when he found Wildwing and Mallory waiting with Tanya to go skiing, but made no comment about it since he enjoyed being in their company as well. He secretly didn't care who came as long as Tanya was there. All enjoyed the outdoors and they spent several hours speeding down the glistening mountain trails. Hiking back to the cabin, they were almost at the door when they noticed what stood next to the line of trees at the end of the driveway. Wildwing was the first to stop and stare in bewilderment. The others continued to walk and chatter until he interrupted them.  
  
"Uh, guys, what's that?"  
  
One by one they stopped and stared with jaws agape. Apparently Nosedive had indeed decided to go outside as Wildwing had suggested, for there he was, having a grand old time showing off his snow sculpting skills. It wasn't seeing him outside that had them stunned; it was what he had done that staggered them. Six carvings surrounded Nosedive, and the ducks did not like what they saw. First in line was a statue of Wildwing, but it was almost painful to look at. The normally proud leader was snow- clad in a dominatrix outfit, complete with whips and chains. The live Wildwing winced; this was rather harsh revenge for a somewhat early wake up call. Next was Mallory, and her expression darkened threateningly. She had been depicted as a starry-eyed, giggly cheerleader, complete with pom- poms and high kicks. Mallory's hands balled into fists in anger. Next to her figure was a scary sight, Grin was grinning (pun intended) maniacally, preparing to lunge in attack while a gruesome head dangled from his hand. Tanya's sculpture was beside Grins'. She had been dressed in skimpy clothes, her face frozen in a suggestive smirk. This deeply unsettled the normally genteel Tanya. Seeing her face darkened Duke's already black mood. He had been portrayed as a police officer, prepared to run after a thief and blowing his whistle. Nosedive had chosen to create the exact antithesis of everything his teammates were as his revenge. Their gazes finally converged on the last creation. There was Nosedive himself, smiling his amusement, as he continued to pat snow on the rump of an icy supermodel. Said supermodel was in the company of several other frozen ladies as they fawned over another figure in their midst, for there stood a posing Nosedive, muscles rippling under his snowy Superman costume  
  
Perhaps some super-sense warned him that his life was in grave peril, as he chose that moment to look around and meet their furious gazes. For a moment he stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, but he knew he was in deep trouble and his thoughts soon met up with his feet. He practically flew back into the cabin to hide away in his room, dodging past Grin who was just coming through the door. Grin thought nothing of it, for Nosedive frequently runs away from many things, and continued to walk out to meet the others. A few steps out and he finally glanced in the direction that everyone was looking towards. His expression remained unchanged, yet the atmosphere suddenly felt like a storm cloud had fallen over them. A duck of few words, the only sign of his displeasure was the intimidating cracking and re-cracking of his massive knuckles. Duke was the one to break the stony silence.  
  
"That's it, the kid's gone too far this time!" he said angrily.  
  
Mallory had rolled up her sleeves, glaring ominously at the door Nosedive had just disappeared through. Wildwing placed a gentle restraining hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Karma will ensure he gets what he deserves," came Grin's assurance.  
  
"Oh he'll get what he deserves alright," said Duke as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Guys, I got an idea. What say you to showing Nosedive how things REALLY are?"  
  
"Uh, you mean, making our own s-statues?" asked Tanya.  
  
"Bingo sweetheart," Duke grinned.  
  
A very devious look spread across Mallory's face. "I want Nosedive's."  
  
"Right, any objections? No? Are we all in this?" A chorus of eager yeses answered Duke's question. "Excellent. Now we just need a statue for Mal Mal and we're all set."  
  
"I'll do it," said Wildwing.  
  
Mallory looked momentarily taken aback when he spoke up. She could find no objections, and she trusted him to make things right on her behalf at least. Somehow at a loss for words, she merely nodded her acceptance and he smiled in return. "Hmm . . ." she thought to herself, "why do I almost feel . . . pleased . . . that he was the one to offer to help me?" She mentally shook her head. "That's crazy, it's just the fresh air messing around with my thoughts."  
  
Each walked over to their separate projects, smiling in anticipation and plotting how best to serve their revenge. One by one they destroyed the offending sculptures, loving every minute of it. Using the snow to rebuild and reshape, they set to work. Two hours later the ducks stepped back to evaluate. A huge, wicked grin spread across Duke's face.  
  
"Team, I think we've done it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dusk had fallen when Nosedive finally emerged from his room. Hunger had won out over fear; he was starving. He hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as he crept down the hall, praying he wouldn't see anyone. In his head he was laughing to himself.  
  
"Oh man, that was the best prank ever! They're never going to forget that one! Now all I have to do is avoid them for the rest of the holidays . . ."  
  
Oddly enough, he made it down to the kitchen without seeing a soul. Very few lights had been left on and dinner dishes were drying on the rack beside the sink. They had obviously been here, but he had no idea where they had gone. On his way to the fridge he happened to look out the window and saw that the outside lights were on. Curiosity got the best of him. He tossed on his coat and peeked outside the door, prepped to run at a moment's notice. His glance skimmed towards the end of the drive, over the sculptures and beyond, but something made him look back and take a second look at his work. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What in the stars?" he muttered. He left the sanctuary provided by the door and walked closer. He kept rubbing his eyes as if to clear the image before him. Things were certainly not what they had been before. His gaze roamed over what had been created in place of his work.  
  
Wildwing was now seated astride a Harley, so real looking one could almost hear it purring. He was still in leather, but this time in the form of a leather jacket. Sexy sunglasses were perched on his beak and his head was turned back to look at his passenger. Perched sideways on the padded seat behind him was an absolute vision. No longer a childish, girly cheerleader, Mallory was stunningly sophisticated and confident in a slim, stylish evening gown. She appeared entirely sure of herself and was every inch a woman. One snowy arm was draped around Wing's middle to hold on as she looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Nosedive's gaze shifted to the next statue. Grin was seated lotus- style on what appeared to be a cloud. A flowing cloak was draped over him, including his enlarged Buddha-belly. Tanya stood next to him, proud and successful in a business suit. Clutching textbooks in one arm, she cradled the Nobel Prize in the other. Seated next to her in a jewel-encrusted throne was Duke, wearing a suit and hat straight out of the twenties. Piles of money and jewels surrounded him; he looked the epitome of the profitable gangster. Last but not least would be Nosedive's own statue, but he was almost afraid to look. Summoning up what remained of his waning courage he looked to the right and winced in pain at what he saw. There were his supermodels, only now they were turned away in disgust. He was still in the center of the circle where they had once fawned over him, but now he was hunched over on the ground, several hundred greasy-looking pounds heavier. Mounds of food, most of which was on the front of his now stretched and ripped costume, surrounded him.  
  
Nosedive was very scared now. He knew they had to be nearby; they would have waited around for him to see his reaction. Sure enough, one by one, they stepped from behind their likenesses. The fact that they were all smiling like idiots did less to ease his fear than if they had been furious. He caught sight of what was in their hands and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Hello there baby bro," said Wildwing as he tossed his snowball in the air casually. "We were wondering when you'd show up."  
  
Nosedive managed a strangled, "Mommy!" as he scrambled to crouch on the ground as they all let fly their arsenal. In seconds there was no sign of him; he was buried. They finally finished pelting him with snow and it was all he could do to unfold his body and crumple onto the snow. The rest of them had since collapsed as well from laughing so hard. Tears were running down their cheeks, they had had too much fun to be angry anymore. Wildwing walked over to his brother and offered him a hand up.  
  
"All right bro?" he asked as he helped brush the snow off.  
  
Nosedive nodded rather sheepishly. "I guess I deserved that one, didn't I?"  
  
"Well you did pretty much ask for it you know," said Wing as he laughed. "It's all good now though, I'd say we're more than even."  
  
The others approached, clapping Nosedive on the back. Their laughter was infectious and soon had him laughing too. As the others were distracted, Mallory used the moment to steal another glance at Wildwing's creation. She didn't know what to think. She had no problems with how she had been depicted, yet . . . there seemed to be a strange intimacy, some sort of bond, a shared look, between the figures, despite the ice and snow they were created from. "How am I supposed to read this?" she thought. She shook her head, "I'm just seeing things again, that must be it." Tanya brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Look guys! It's, uh, snowing!"  
  
Sure enough, a large fat flake was floating past her beak. Several more followed in its wake.  
  
Duke yawned. "Time to head in guys, I'm beat."  
  
A chorus of agreement met his statement and the ducks turned as one, happy once again, to go into the house. As they climbed into bed snow fell softly on the mountainside. 


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness gracious me! Another update so soon? This is what happens when I don't want to do my readings or type up my lectures ;) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; it always makes me smile to see that review alert! I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing this chapter. One more big stretch, and here we go again!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah . . . we all know that I don't own the ducks, so let's move on, shall we?  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
Floating out of that last stage of sleep that comes right before waking, Wildwing rolled over onto his side and his eyes began to open. As soon as his vision cleared he found himself to be under the intense stare of a pair of clear blue eyes mere inches from his face. Unblinking, black eyes held blue as one perused the other until Wing broke the contact to yawn. His voice gruff from sleep, he rumbled out a "Good morning" as he pulled himself to a seated position. Looking down at his temporary guest on the pillow beside him he muttered,  
  
"You know, I'd really rather be waking up next to a certain redhead, but at least you don't hog the covers."  
  
An inquisitive blink was the only forthcoming reply. Wildwing sighed as he rose to pull on his jeans and left the room. His little roommate went back to cleaning her paws.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Arriving at the bottom of the stairs he turned to go into the kitchen and saw Mallory's slender form silhouetted against the window, lost in thought. He walked up quietly behind her, but it wasn't until he was at her back that he took his eyes from her and followed her gaze out the window. It was a truly stunning sight; snow had continued to fall overnight and was still forming a thick, pure white blanket over the landscape.  
  
Mallory sipped her coffee. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she asked softly, sensing his presence behind her, somehow knowing it was him.  
  
He looked down at her. "It's beautiful," he said simply, though in his head he referred to her.  
  
Catching an odd note in his voice, she turned to look up at him but as her eyes met his bare chest in front of her she was momentarily fascinated. "Hmm," she thought to herself, "he should walk around like this more often. . ."  
  
"Mal?"  
  
Startled, she dragged her eyes up to his face to find him looking at her expectantly. She tried to cover up her momentary distraction.  
  
"Ahem. I was just thinking about how much work it will take to clear off the Aerowing and the driveway."  
  
He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. Taking a sip he looked out the window once more. "I'm game," he said.  
  
"Implying I'm not?" she asked rather huffily.  
  
He laughed as he came to stand beside her once more. "Not at all, I was hoping you would join me."  
  
"Oh. Well, sure, of course I'll help."  
  
"Good," he said as he drained his coffee. "See you outside in five."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He was already waiting for her when she walked outside, pulling on her toque. He tossed her a shovel.  
  
"Which would you prefer, the driveway or the jet?" he asked.  
  
She paused to consider. "I'll take the Aerowing."  
  
"Done. Here we go."  
  
They worked in companionable silence for a while. Once he had finished the drive he continued to shovel aside what she cleaned off of the jet. To break the monotony they soon began discussing any random thought that occurred to them. Mallory was working on the left wing when she paused and rested on the handle of her shovel.  
  
"Hey Wing," she called down to him. He stopped and looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"I've been thinking," she said, "what would you think if I let my hair grow out? I'm ready for a change, I've kept it short for so long."  
  
He appeared to give this some serious thought and her eyes narrowed at the wicked gleam that came into his eyes.  
  
"I think that would be really nice," he answered honestly, then turned teasing, "just so long as we can still keep up the standard joke that your fuse is shorter than your hair." He continued on past her, whistling innocently, as she sputtered above him, speechless.  
  
Two seconds went by. In his head he counted, "Three, two, one. . ." and *thwomp*, a snowball pelted his head. "That's my girl," he thought as he reached down to scoop up some snow to return fire. Still angry, she ducked just in time, using the opportunity to make another ball. She caught his arm this time, but had to use her shovel as a shield for his next shot. The big grin on his face was catching as they fired back and forth; she felt the irritation melt away and was soon smiling herself. Soon they were laughing as they did their best to hit the other while diving out of the way.  
  
Suddenly, as Mallory tried to dodge a snowball her boot slipped on some melting snow. "Oh!" she cried, her face registering her complete shock as she skidded right off the edge into thin air. Wildwing's sharp reflexes were all that saved her, he barely made it, but he caught her before she hit the ground. Having not hit the hard pavement as she had expected, her eyes, which had been tightly closed, opened tentatively and found herself cradled safely in Wing's strong arms. Both were breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush. "Wow," she managed to get out between gulps of oxygen. "My hero," she quipped. His breath huffed out in what passed for a laugh. "Just call me Sir Flashblade, knight in snow-covered armour at your service fair lady," he joked back.  
  
He looked thoughtfully up at the Aerowing. "That's clean enough, don't you think?" he asked. She followed his gaze and laughed, the whole right side was still blanketed in show. Not particularly keen on going back up there, however, she decided to agree. "Looks good to me Cap'n." He nodded and started walking towards the cabin, still supporting her weight easily. Out of surprise at his sudden movement, her arms shot around his neck to steady herself. The feeling of being carried was so foreign to her; the last time she had been held was by her father as a young girl.  
  
"Um, Wing? You can put me down now," she said, somewhat confused.  
  
"Pardon Mal? I didn't catch that," he said, not looking directly at her.  
  
"I said you can put me down now."  
  
"Sorry, I missed that again."  
  
Frustrated, she raised her voice, "I SAID, you can put me. . .oh no. . . I don't think so buster!" She had finally looked to see where he was walking. With purpose he was heading directly for a large snow bank on the side of the drive. She squirmed as much as she could, but too late she was dumped unceremoniously on her bottom. He bent down and looked directly into her shocked face. "I lied," he said wickedly. Steaming mad once again, she felt the snow slowly soaking through her pants as he walked away. Her angry retort turned into a burst of laughter as Wildwing himself slipped on an icy patch and went straight down on his butt into the snow. He turned back to glare at her as she rolled with laughter, but he grinned with satisfaction as his snowball found its target once again. "Ha ha ha! . . . Ooof!" she cried as the snow hit her in the back. Instantly the fight was back on and her retaliation was swift.  
  
Their carefree laughter reached the figure who watched them from above. Duke stood thoughtfully at the window, having seen most of their exchange. He laughed softly to himself. "That's very interesting," he said quietly, and continued downstairs to find some coffee. 


	4. Chapter 4

So what does one do when they're not feeling well and can't absorb schoolwork? Write fiction! There are always brain cells for fiction ;). Well, here is chapter four folks! Once again, I do not own the ducks, I think this is rather redundant by now, but one must observe the rules. I hope you enjoy! Any comments are welcome.  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
"Unngh. . . What's wrong with me?" moaned Mallory as she rolled over again in her bed, trying and failing to get comfortable. "Why won't he get out of my head?"  
  
She flopped over onto her stomach and stared at the headboard dejectedly, absolutely miserable. This marked the third hour she had been trying to sleep. For someone who normally drops off as soon as her head hits the pillow, this was a big deal. She knew what the problem was however, but nothing was working to take it away. Thoughts of Wildwing would not leave her alone. She kept reliving the day she had just had with him and remembering all of their shared moments in the past. Watching him mature and succeed as a leader. Seeing his joy as realization hit that they were free of Dragaunus, and he had swung her up into a huge, exuberant hug. His strength and stability as they later mourned the loss of their only way home. Then on this vacation there had been the looks, the teasing, and the flirting. His bare chest this morning . . . and his bare chest this morning . . . she seemed to be having great difficulty getting past that one. She giggled as she thought of the look on his face when he went down in the snow this morning.  
  
"Hold up. . ." she thought, sitting up suddenly, "Did I just GIGGLE? Oh that's IT!" She furiously fought her way out of the covers, pulled on her workout clothes and stormed down to the weight room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A single light shone down on the punching bag and its attacker, the light catching the beads of sweat that fell as she hit the bag. Exercise was Mallory's only catharsis for her frustration, as she could no longer take it out on Dragaunus' drones.  
  
"Ok Mallory, time to think," she said to herself between punches. "There's obviously something going on with Wing."  
  
~ Oh you know what it is ~ whispered that proverbial little devil on her shoulder.  
  
"It can't be that. So he's paying me a bit more attention then usual, big deal."  
  
~ Are you sure it's just that? ~  
  
She kicked the bag really hard and just scowled deeper.  
  
~ I thought not ~  
  
"It's not like he's. . . interested . . . in me."  
  
~ He sure seems to be acting like it. ~  
  
"I'm just his friend, part of the team. Besides, I'm not his type."  
  
~ How do you know what his type is? ~  
  
"Ok, who invited you anyways?"  
  
~ You're just scared because you like him too. ~  
  
Mallory let out what sounded suspiciously like a growl.  
  
~ You're also afraid that if you let him get close you'll let him down and you'll be left hurting in the end. ~  
  
She punched the bag in rapid succession. "This was not going to be a Mal-bashing session, this is a 'what-to-do-about-Wing discussion."  
  
~ Admit it, you're scared to get your hopes up. ~  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with me, I don't want a relationship, this is his all fault, he's just messing with my head."  
  
~ Mallory. . . ~  
  
"Aarrrrggg!" She hit the bag again, muscles straining, and exhausted she collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. "It's all his fault," she panted. Unbidden, a memory of his smiling face passed before her eyes, making her groan. Suddenly she paused and stared up at the ceiling. To no one in particular she yelled,  
  
"AND NOW HE'S GOT ME TALKING TO MYSELF!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was much later that morning when a bleary-eyed Mallory staggered into the kitchen, desperate for coffee. She had finally managed to sleep but she was definitely feeling the effects of the night before. Duke and Nosedive were sitting at the table talking and looked up as she entered.  
  
'Ahh. . . rough night sweetheart?" asked Duke tentatively. She stared in apparent fascination at the coffee as it dripped into the carafe and merely grunted in reply. Not taking the hint as usual, Nosedive bounced up and eagerly walked over. He had heard about her cooking skills and wanted in on the action.  
  
"Hey Mally-girl! Can I have some waffles?"  
  
"Bite me." Came the retort as she filled a coffee mug.  
  
"Whoa, hold on, ease up Mal," said Duke.  
  
She muttered something that was not fit for polite company and left the room, already sipping the scalding brew.  
  
Duke rounded on Nosedive. "Ok kid, what did you do now?"  
  
"Me?!? Why is it always me?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tanya came knocking on her door later in the day. "Mal? A-are you in here?" Mallory went to open the door to let her friend in. "Yeah." Tanya looked around; the normally spotless room had not yet been set to rights today. The bed was unmade; it looked like it had been a rough night. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Mallory went back to her distracted pacing. "I'm just . . . antsy I guess. Didn't sleep well."  
  
"Uh, would going shopping help?"  
  
Mallory's head snapped up in sudden attention at the mention of her favourite word. She walked straight over to her best friend, who was both surprised and amused at the fact that Mallory's eyes had gone dewy with wonder. "Yes!" she wailed as she collapsed gratefully on Tanya, arms holding on in a tight hug. Tanya just laughed. "Alright, grab your purse, we're, uh, outta here."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two hours later, they finally stopped to have something to eat. "Feel better?" asked Tanya. Christmas music played softly in the background as the shoppers rushed home with their treasures.  
  
"Mmm hmm," answered Mallory as she sipped her raspberry smoothie. She was distracted again; a couple at a nearby table had been holding hands and talking together, heads pressed intimately close as they smiled at each other. She didn't know what to think about the spike of jealousy she felt on seeing their happiness.  
  
"Alright Mal, what's really the matter?" Tanya finally asked. Tanya had her suspicions, but she had to hear it from Mallory herself. Mallory couldn't look her in the eye. "Nothing," she said. Tanya merely stared expectantly at her until the silence forced Mallory to look at her.  
  
"Well," she edged, "have you noticed anything . . . different . . . about Wildwing lately?"  
  
In no hurry, Tanya sipped her coffee. "No Mal, I haven't noticed anything." The outright lie was hard to get out, but Tanya knew her friend was as yet uncomfortable with the situation and her feelings, and needed to have her feathers soothed. For now that is.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm just bad at reading these things, but he seems to be getting a little more . . . personal, you know? A little more playful too," she added, anxious now for Tanya's opinion.  
  
"Do you think it could just be the fact that he's finally able to shed the leader role and become a little more like a friend?" Tanya asked. "He has gotten a lot more relaxed this past year with Dragaunus gone."  
  
Mallory's confused mind latched eagerly onto the possibility that Tanya dangled in front of her like bait. "You know, I never thought of that! That must be it Tanya! Oh I can't believe I thought that . . . ahem . . ." She took a sip of her smoothie again to cover up her unfinished thought. "You're right, that makes a lot of sense, I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Uh, no problem Mallory, nothing to worry about." Tanya smiled gently back at her friend. "Ready to hit the stores again?"  
  
Very ready to drop the subject, a relieved Mallory bounced up, recharged and ready to go. "Oh for sure! Let's try the upstairs!" In her head thoughts were whirling in all different directions, "I can't believe I thought he was interested in me! Tanya's so right, if he just wants to be closer friends then there's absolutely nothing to worry about! I can totally relax around him then, I can handle friendship."  
  
Tanya watched Mallory walk away and shook her head. "This is going to be an interesting vacation," she muttered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Am I awake? No, seriously, it could be debated . . . school seemed to want a lot of 'assignments' and 'finals', whatever they are . . . psh . . . then there's that nasty writer's block . . . anyways, you all know the drill; I sadly own nothing of Disney's. I'm sorry about the major delay in getting this chapter finished, but here's a nice long post to try and make up for my absence, hopefully you'll enjoy :). The revolution lives on Jess! *glomps*  
  
All I Want For Christmas  
  
"Special delivery!" said Tanya the next morning as she set the load of groceries she carried on the counter. Mallory followed her with another armful, snapping her raspberry gum loudly. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box of Froot Loops. "Here's your cereal Dive," she said, as she tossed him the box.  
  
"Score! Thanks Mal!" He was sitting at the table with a bowl full of milk in front of him for when they got back. Duke had been sitting beside him drinking his coffee and just shook his head at the young duck. Mallory was helping Tanya put groceries away when she stopped, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm . . . you know, instead of 'Dive', I think I'm going to call you 'Nose'. Just because I can," she smiled tauntingly. His spoon stopped halfway to his mouth, dripping milk, and the look of crushed disbelief on his face made them all burst out laughing.  
  
She passed behind him, still laughing, and cuffed him on the back of the head. "I'm just kidding Dive." He just glowered back into his cereal.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning Mal," commented Duke.  
  
She just shrugged. "Tanya and I rented a bunch of movies and picked up some drink that Mookie recommended, it's called strawberry daiquiri. Girls night."  
  
"Hmm. sounds nice. Divey-boy here is coming with me into town tonight, see what kinda night life we can scare up," said Duke.  
  
Tanya looked over her shoulder as she put something up on a shelf. "Heh, just be gentle on him eh? He's just a, uh, kid remember," she said jokingly.  
  
Nosedive jumped up and stomped his foot, "Geez! What is this? Pick on Dive week?" He dropped his dishes in the sink and shook his head as he left the room to the other's laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That evening Wildwing walked down the upstairs hallway; book in hand, intending to go downstairs to read. He was caught up short as he passed Tanya's room, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Laughter. He was hearing pure, feminine, giddy laughter. The sound was so foreign to hear from both Mallory and Tanya; he couldn't even begin to guess what could be funny enough to bring both of them to such a state.  
  
His interest was caught and he lifted a hand to knock. Reason finally caught up with him however, and he realized he probably wouldn't understand anyway. He shook his head at the mysteries of the female species as he continued on his way to the living room.  
  
A few hours later, Wing's eyes were tired and burning from reading in the low light of the fire. He had already put his book down and was about to get up, but he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned curiously to look around the chair and for the second time that night was very confused. Mallory stood at the bottom of the stairwell, looking rather accusingly at the post as if it had done something wrong. From his perspective it seemed that she had been the one to run into it, but her expression said she thought otherwise. Clad in only a bathrobe from what he could see, something just didn't seem right. She looked up in his direction and blinked as if she was trying to focus on him. The post was forgotten as she weaved her way over to him and knelt down beside his chair, staring up at him expectantly.  
  
When she made no move to say anything, Wildwing broke the silence, "Mal, are you alright?"  
  
Her eyes were wandering around the room, unable to focus her attention, and she gave a half-laugh before she spoke, "Do you remember when Duke had that stuff called vodka, then started doing a strip tease for Tanya? And we found out it was the alcohol in it that our species can't handle well? Mookie didn't mention there was alcohol in strawberry daiquiris . . . we figured it out on our own after we had a few drinks . . . I'm still a little tipsy," she added with a hiccup.  
  
Wildwing had his head in his hands, the episode with Duke playing frighteningly through his mind. A thought suddenly occurred to him, "Where's Tanya?"  
  
Mallory had brought her focus down to the chair and was absentmindedly tracing the fabric pattern with her fingernail. "She passed out a while ago, she's fine. Everyone else is asleep too and I'm bored," she announced, pouting a little, which was entirely unlike her.  
  
He stretched and laughed, "I don't know what you want me to do about that, I was heading up to bed myself."  
  
She sat a little straighter and managed to look both adorably determined and drunkenly bewildered at the same time. "What I want is to try out the Jacuzzi but only if I don't have to go alone, so as my friend," she punched him lightly on the arm for emphasis, "you have to come with me."  
  
"Mal, it's 2 AM!" he said, surprised. Curiosity fluttered at the back of his mind as he wondered why she had stressed the word 'friend' as strongly as she had, but she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come on Wing," she cajoled, "the water's at the perfect temperature and it's a gorgeous night." She pulled on his arm to make him get up. He allowed himself to be maneuvered, unsure how to handle this entirely different side to his normally un-impulsive, militaristic teammate. She dragged him along by the hand to the stairs, stopping only when they reached his door, and waited for him to go inside.  
  
"Now get your suit, if you're not out in one minute I'm coming in to get you" she said teasingly. Still a little stunned at this never-before- seen side to her, he did as he was told. Afraid that she had meant what she said, he found his suit, grabbed a towel and was out with ten seconds to spare.  
  
"Excellent!" she exclaimed when his door reopened, grabbing his hand to pull him back down the hallway to the deck entrance.  
  
"Mal, are you sure about this?" he asked one more time, not particularly keen on going out in the cold.  
  
"Yup," she answered simply and slid open the door, pushing him out in front of her. Being from a planet covered in ice for most of the year, he could handle cold, but the blast of air that hit him stole away most of his breath and his agreeableness to go any further. Unfortunately for him, Mallory was stronger than she looked and pushed him out anyways. Pulling the door closed behind her she stepped lightly around him, not seeming to mind the cold as she untied her robe, the alcohol left in her system keeping her just warm enough. The Jacuzzi in front of them beckoned, the water was steaming gently. Sunk into the floor, it was bottom-lit, the soft blue light casting an almost ethereal glow on the rest of the darkened balcony.  
  
She stepped up to the edge of the water and her robe pooled at her feet. What was left of the oxygen in his lungs rushed out. Mallory stepped down into the water; seemingly unaware of the chaos she had left behind her in his mind. Her bathing suit hugged her figure intimately, leaving very little to his imagination, but it was her confidence and comfort with herself that he had always admired most. She was submerged to her waist before she turned around.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Wildwing's feet finally got the message that relief from the cold was right in front of him, and he walked forwards into the water, stopping only when he was immersed up to his neck. His eyes closed as he savored the heat that began to flow through him, a quiet sigh left him as his blood warmed. He opened his eyes to see what had become of Mallory.  
  
She was on the other side of the hot tub, slowly maneuvering around with her head above water, not wanting to dunk and then leave wet hair exposed to the cold. She settled herself into one of the corners formed by the steps and looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"We don't get to talk a lot, you and I, do we?" she asked.  
  
He considered for a moment before shaking his head. "We're here now," he said, and settled himself into another corner.  
  
She nodded. "What do you think about all this Christmas stuff the humans are going crazy over? I can't go into a store without seeing the decorations, or the people loaded down with stuff. Today Tanya and I heard these songs, carols I think they're called, and I really liked them, they were so cheerful."  
  
"We don't have the same custom, so it's a little hard to relate sometimes, but what I like most about it I guess is that they all get together as family. I definitely approve of that, you know how important family is to me," he answered.  
  
She nodded her agreement. She laughed before she said, "Speaking of family, this morning I told your brother I was going to call him Nose from now on, you should have seen the look on his face."  
  
Wildwing laughed, "Yeah, he told me about that. Be on your guard for a while, he was looking for prank ideas."  
  
She rolled her eyes; it was nothing she wasn't used to. There was an odd look on her face when she next looked his way. "Does anybody ever call you Wild?" she asked.  
  
His brow lifted in surprise as he considered for a moment. "You know, I don't think I've ever been called that, I've always been Wing. I don't mind if you call me that though."  
  
A thoughtful "Hmmm. . ." was her only reply, and then silence stretched between them. Before he knew what she was doing, she had lightly pushed herself away from the side as thoughts of "Bad idea Mallory, bad!" played through her mind, and pulled up behind him.  
  
When he had stopped looking around in bewilderment trying to figure out what she was doing, she asked simply, "Massage?" Completely confused, (A/N: that's happened to him a lot tonight, hasn't it?), speech was beyond him once again, so he let the action of presenting his back to her in full show his acceptance. Her strong hands came to rest on his shoulders and he couldn't stop the groan that left him as she began to massage out the kinks in his muscles from sitting for so long earlier.  
  
A few minutes had gone by in silence when next Mallory commented, "Alright Wild," she laughed softly; "I have another question for you. What is the thing you are most afraid of?"  
  
"Oh that's an easy one," he said. "Not setting a good enough example for Dive, not getting to see Puckworld again and knowing what happened to everyone after we left, not getting to settle down with that special someone, there's lots of things I guess. The biggest would have to be failing as a leader I think."  
  
Her hands stilled after his last comment. "But you've been a great leader," she said. Mallory resumed her massage as she continued. "Sure, maybe there have been a few shaky times, but I don't think any of the rest of us could have done it. You remember that day when we thought we'd lost you and we tried to pick another leader? That was an absolute joke, we fell apart. You wouldn't believe the relief when we had you back; you're the only one who seems to be able to keep us together. I don't think even Canard could have done it, I don't think he would have . . . cared, the way that you seem to."  
  
"I didn't know you felt that way," he said softly.  
  
She continued thoughtfully as if he hadn't spoken, "Like, when Dragaunus was gone, you were such a rock for the rest of us, we had such a hard time coming to grips with it, but you never lost hope and you were always there for us. You were the one to hold us up and keep us strong, no matter how scared or angry we were in our frustration. You know, I think half the reason the rest of want to go back now is to see you finally happy, it's not just for our own personal reasons. We want your dreams to come true just as much as we want our own."  
  
She didn't think it was only her imagination that his back straightened just a fraction, as if a weight long borne was finally off his shoulders. She realized that maybe they hadn't told him enough how much he meant to them, and was doubly glad now that she had said her piece.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly. He doubted she had any idea how much he had needed to hear that he had her approval and acceptance, hers perhaps more than all the others.  
  
He laughed slightly, "I'm not even going to ask what you're afraid of, we all know nothing gets to you."  
  
Several moments had gone by before he heard her say softly, "That's not true."  
  
He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Will you tell me?" he asked.  
  
Mallory sighed and he felt her breath waft gently across his neck. For a minute he didn't think she was going to answer, but then she started to speak.  
  
"Well, I guess my fears mirror yours in a lot of ways. Sure, I may present a front that screams military, but it's not entirely like that inside. I love my family, I'm desperate to see them again, yet terrified that something has happened to them. The last I heard of my father he was heading into battle with the Saurians near our home base, and my mother had refused to go to a safer location in order to stay with him. We knew that there was a chance something like this would happen, we always treasured the times we had together, but I hate that we didn't get to say good-bye, we left so suddenly. I hate that we're here, I hate that we're completely isolated, and I hate that we know nothing of what we left behind or what we'll find if we somehow get back," she finished bitterly.  
  
Wildwing could sense that she was deeply upset, but knew words were unnecessary. She knew he understood. All he could offer her was comfort. He reached behind him and pulled her out from the corner, resettling her in front of him. With her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her, he let his chin rest against the side of her head, hoping she would find solace in the fact that for once she was not alone. With such an atmosphere of intimacy and honesty she found it easy to accept his support, and finally let that inner, impenetrable wall down for just a little while.  
  
"I promise you that someday, somehow, we'll find a way. There's no telling how long it will take, but we can't give up hope," he said.  
  
"I know," she answered, calmer once again in his comforting embrace.  
  
They stayed that way for a while, each having found a small measure of peace. Wildwing began to notice that he was getting drowsy with the heat from the water, and his thoughts were going places they shouldn't with her so near to him, so he thought the safest course of action would be to keep talking with her.  
  
"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? Any more fears hidden inside the mystery that is Mallory?" he asked, his voice close to her ear. Almost instantly she began to fidget.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
He jostled her a bit, amused now that he had actually found something that made Mallory of all ducks squirm. "Go ahead, anything. Nobody but me and the stars to hear you," he said encouragingly.  
  
"You'll laugh. . ." she grumbled.  
  
Of course he had to laugh at that, but quickly got himself under control. "I promise not to laugh, go ahead," he said.  
  
She pinched his leg in return for his laughter, but she forged onwards. "It's nothing big . . . probably not something I'll ever have to worry about even, but . . . the thought of ever having to raise a youngling, to be fully responsible for shaping someone's life . . . has always intimidated me. The high-ranked daughter of the General of Puckworld's army, the girl who has been in numerous battles and come out successful every single time, is scared to have children . . . how lame is that? I've trained countless troops to be exceptional soldiers in combat, yet I just can't see myself changing diapers, kissing boo boos, and starting a college fund. I just don't think I have it in me."  
  
That did it; he was floored. That was the last thing he expected her to say. He couldn't stop the short laugh that escaped him. "What?" he asked when her squirming intensified to the point where she was trying to get away from him, and he realized he had given her the wrong impression. He scooped her back up into his arms before she got too far as he said,  
  
"Wait Mal, hold up, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, but it was the last thing I expected to hear."  
  
She had curled up tensely in front of him. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," she muttered.  
  
He let his head rest on the top of hers once again and was silent for a moment. "So the thought of having children scares you, huh?" he asked. When she didn't answer he continued softly, "I don't think you have anything to worry about Mal, I think you'd be a great mom."  
  
What had begun as a yawn for Mallory ended in a sound of disbelief. "What are you talking about? I'd kill them in a week! I don't know the first thing about parenting!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Now see, I'd have to disagree with you there. I think you are responsible, and totally capable of loving, of caring, and filling the role of mother. You have this iron resolve to take care of what's yours and defend it with everything you have, I think that kind of devotion to what's important to you would carry over so easily to a young one of your own."  
  
The combination of the warmth in his voice and in the water was soothing her to the point that she was falling asleep. "I still don't think that . . ."  
  
"Hush," he cut in, "despite the steely exterior you present to us all, I know that who you are inside has everything it takes. You have so much to offer, I believe when the time comes you'll be absolutely wonderful. You have nothing to worry about Mal."  
  
Over the past few minutes he had felt her body relax into him, once more at peace. A soft sigh was her only reply, and he left her alone to her thoughts. Soon her head had settled completely back onto his chest; sleep had finally overtaken her. He knew he should wake her and get her inside, but for just a little longer Wildwing held her close, as he had wanted to do for so long but couldn't.  
  
Sleep hovered too closely in his mind; it was time to get up. Still cradling her in his arms, he waded back over to the edge nearest the door and gently shook her awake.  
  
"Mal?"  
  
"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.  
  
"Can you reach out and grab your robe and my towel? We'll make a run for the door, it's time to go in." She nodded in understanding and did as he asked. In one fluid move he had lifted her out of the water and stepped quickly towards the cabin, his breath hissing out as the cold air hit his heated body. Still half asleep, Mallory clung tightly to his shoulders with her free arm, pressed close to hold in any remaining heat.  
  
Wildwing got them inside and they sighed in relief at the warmth of the house. Reluctantly he set her on her feet and they began to dry off. Wrapped once again in her robe she padded softly towards her door, and soon after he followed. As his room was across the hall from hers, he stopped briefly to look down at her with an expression on his face she was afraid to read too deeply into, she couldn't let this go any further. He watched a myriad of emotions pass over her face and then settle into a neutral expression, telling him once again she was closed off to him; the wall was back in place.  
  
"Good night Mal," he said softly.  
  
"Good night Wing," she returned, and then disappeared into her room without looking back.  
  
He stood there in the hall for a moment, slowly continuing to dry his feathers with the towel as he thought about the past evening. Now that he knew what was behind her defenses he was even more determined to reach her.  
  
"You're mine Mallory. Mine," he whispered to the empty hallway. He turned to go into his own room where he too would finally succumb to darkness and dreams.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AN: I just wanted to apologize to anyone who tried to review before and couldn't, I didn't realize until recently that the 'does not accept anonymous reviews' option was set. It's off now however, and I welcome any comments. I hope you enjoyed my latest update, I'll try to post next time before another three months go by *blushes guiltily*.  
  
Affectionately,  
  
~ Silver  
  
Ps. Thanks to duckwoman for getting my rear in gear to finish this ;) 


End file.
